Aircraft typically include a variety of devices for improving the aerodynamic performance of the aircraft during different phases of flight. For example, an aircraft may include leading edge devices mounted to the wing leading edges and which may be deployed during the takeoff, approach, and/or in the landing phase of a flight, and may be retracted during the cruise phase of a flight. By deploying the leading edge devices, airflow may be maintained over the wings at high angles of attack which may allow for a decrease in the speed of an aircraft during takeoff or an increase in the descent angle during approach and/or a reduction in landing speed.
Unfortunately, leading edge devices of conventional aircraft have geometric features that disrupt the flow of air over the wings even when retracted such as during the cruise phase of a flight. For example, conventional leading edge devices may include a step between the aft edge of the leading edge device and the main wing portion when the leading edge device is retracted. When the leading edge device is deployed, a gap may exist between the leading edge device and the main wing portion. The steps and gaps associated with conventional leading edge devices may cause laminar flow to transition to non-laminar flow over the airfoil. The transition to non-laminar flow may reduce the aerodynamic performance of the aircraft. In addition, steps and gaps associated with conventional leading edge devices may generate noise that may add to the aircraft noise during takeoff and landing. Furthermore, steps and gaps associated with conventional leading edge devices may cause vibration and flutter which, over time, may have an undesirable effect on actuating mechanisms for leading edge devices.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a leading edge of an airfoil that may reduce or avoid the existence of geometric features causing laminar flow to transition to non-laminar flow.